


Stalking

by Phineasflynns



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Henry is a jackass, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Slurs, eddie talks him out of it tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phineasflynns/pseuds/Phineasflynns
Summary: What if Eddie had witnessed what happened at the arcade between Richie and Henry.~~~Eddie shouldn’t be spying. He knows that. He knows it’s wrong to be sneaking around, peeking through the windows of the arcade to watch his friend play Street Fighter for hours on end.He knows he probably looks like a crazy person -not that that’s any different from how people normally see the Losers- and he knows he’s kind of obsessing.He doesn’t care.He hasn’t spoken to Richie in 3 weeks -since he broke his arm- and he misses him.





	Stalking

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if this is a little OOC but overall I like it so I thought I’d post it! Let me know what you think!

Eddie shouldn’t be spying. He knows that. He knows it’s wrong to be sneaking around, peeking through the windows of the arcade to watch his friend play Street Fighter for hours on end. 

He knows he probably looks like a crazy person -not that that’s any different from how people normally see the Losers- and he knows he’s kind of obsessing. 

He doesn’t care.

He hasn’t spoken to Richie in 3 weeks -since he broke his arm- and he misses him. It’s like there’s a hole in his chest, and it can only be filled by Richie. 

Eddie misses the Losers too -without them it’s like he’s missing a limb- but he can live without a limb. This ache in his chest, though? He’s not so sure he can take it anymore. 

He’d walked to the kissing bridge that morning, and spotted a pair of initials carved in that felt like a punch to the gut. R + E. ‘If only.’ He’d thought. ‘If only Richie had carved this. If only Richie felt the same longing for his attention -for his affection.’

He watches as Richie turns and smiles at the blond boy next to him, and jealousy consumes him, a liquid hot burning in his stomach and chest. 

“What’s so good about that new kid?” He mutters bitterly to himself. 

“I should go, man.” The kid says, and Eddie watches as disappointment flashes across Richie’s eyes. 

They fist bump, their hands lingering, and Eddie thinks it looks could kill that the blond boy would be dead. Maybe Richie too. 

“Hey- uh-“ Richie breaks off to pick up another token. “We could go again? Only if you want.”

The blond hesitates, looking over his shoulder. At that exact moment, Henry Bowers rounds the corner. The blond visibly stiffens. 

“Why are you being so weird- I told you I’m not your boyfriend!” He snarls, and Eddie sees red.

Richie recoils, visibly alarmed. 

“Whoa, I never-“

“What’s going on over here!?” Henry’s voice cuts through the room, and Richie freezes in place, eyes wide with terror. “You tryna bang my little cousin!?”

“You never told me this town of yours is filled with fairies!” The kid screams, and all eyes turn upon Richie. 

“Richie Tozier? A fairy?” He smirks cruelly, and when he darts forward Richie flinches back so fast he almost trips over himself. “Get the fuck out of here, faggot! Get the fuck out!”

Richie turns, and freezes when Eddie throws the door open. Running on pure rage, completely irrational self confidence and a need to protect Richie, Eddie plants himself between Richie and Henry. 

“Shut the fuck up, dickwad!”

“Fuck did you just said to me, Eddie?” Henry says lowly, and Eddie swallows thickly. 

“Eds-“ Richie begins, and Eddie remembers the tears glistening in Richie’s eyes at the insults. 

‘Faggot.’ The word echoes through his head, and he clenches the fist that isn’t trapped in a cast. 

Eddie grimaces. 

“I said shut the fuck up!” 

Eddie’s on the ground before he knows what happened, and only then does he feel the pain screaming from his cheek. Stunned, his hand lifts to touch his cheek and he almost yelps at the surge of pain it causes. 

Vaguely he hears screaming, and he rapidly blinks to clear his vision. When it finally clears Henry is overtop of him. 

He blinks, and Richie is plowing into the teenager and knocking him off of Eddie. 

“Don’t touch him!” He screeches, and Henry looks up and clenches his fists. 

“I’m going to fucking kill you, Tozier!” He roars, and before Eddie can even think of how to react to that sentence Richie is pulling him to his feet and they’re running. 

~~~~~~~

They lose Henry by the skin of their pants, ducking into some bushes a few dozen feet away from the kissing bridge. Richie’s body is flush against Eddie’s, holding him a tightly as possible. 

Eddie can feel Richie’s heart pounding in his chest, and he sighs shakily and rests his cheek more fully against it. 

“Next time I see you losers you’re fucking dead!” Henry shrieks, and they both flinch as the slam of a car door echoes through the woods. 

Tires screech, and then he’s gone.

A few moments pass where neither moves or speaks, and then Richie is shoving Eddie away. Before Eddie can squawk a protest or allow hurt to blossom in his chest, Richie’s hands are upon him again. 

One cups his cheek and with the other he examines the bruise blossoming across Eddie’s skin. 

“God, Eds, why’d you do that!?” Richie asks weakly, brows knit together, and despite the pain in his cheek everything in Eddie relaxes. 

His head tips to the side and he turns his face to nuzzle his nose against Richie’s palm. Richie swallows thickly, red painting his cheeks, and Eddie sighs against his friends palm. 

“Eds?”

“I missed you.” Eddie admits, peeking an eye open so he can look at Richie. Richie nervously averts his gaze for a moment. 

“Yeah?” He asks hopefully, and Eddie nods. Richie lights up in a way that he hadn’t around that blond boy, and Eddie can’t help but feel very self satisfied. “I missed you too.”

“You looked like you were having plenty of fun with that blond kid.” The jab is out before he can even think to stop himself, and Richie’s eyes widen in surprise. 

He blinks once, then again, and then he arches his brow. 

“Were you spying on me?” He asks, and Eddie sputters for a response, face igniting red. He lifts his head from Richie’s palm, and Richie’s grin widens. “Are you jealous!?” 

“What- no!” He shrieks, and Richie leans in closer. “I’m not!” He insists. 

Richie snorts a laugh and lightly shoves Eddie’s shoulder. 

“Sure, Eddie spaghetti. Who are you trying to convince, me? Or yourself?” 

“I-“ Eddie begins, and Richie swiftly interrupts. 

“You don’t have anything to worry about; you’re my favourite.”

Something in Eddie’s chest melts at that. 

“Okay, I was a little jealous..” He admits softly, and Richie lights up like it’s Christmas. 

“Well,” His expression turns sly. “He is pretty cute, I can see why you’re jeal-HEY!” He screeches as Eddie harshly punches him in the arm. 

“I wasn’t jealous because /he’s/ cute, jackass!” 

Richie is practically howling with laughter, and Eddie has to resist the urge to punch him again. Despite his frustration, he has to admit Richie is beautiful, cheeks flush with laughter and curls framing his face. 

“Oh? Why then?” He taunts, and Eddie bristles. 

“Because you are! Dipshit!” He practically screeches, and Richie reaches out to pinch his cheek. 

“Aww, Eddie-bear-“

“Hey!” Eddie squawks, slapping his hand away, and Richie immediately backpedals. 

“Shit, sorry! Sorry! Did I hurt you!?” He asks immediately, and warmth rushes through Eddie’s face and chest. 

“I’m okay.” He assures him, and Richie shoots him a skeptical look. 

“Eds, your face is broken.”

“A broken face to match my broken arm.” He tries to joke, but he knows it didn’t land when Richie only looks at him, expression mimicking that of a kicked puppy. 

Eddie swallows thickly. 

“I’m sorry, Eds.” 

“Don’t be.”

“But it’s my fault you-“

“You didn’t make me yell at Bowers, Rich.”

“You were standing up for me!” Richie protests, and Eddie glares.

“Because I’m not going to let him talk to you that way!” 

“It’s fine.” 

“No it’s not.” Eddie insists. Richie looks away, and Eddie lifts his hands so can grab Richie’s face -a feat and a half with the cast inhibiting his right arm. He forces Richie to meet his gaze, and Richie’s cheeks flush. 

“Eds-“

“There’s nothing wrong with you, Richie.”

Richie immediately averts his gaze despite not being able to turn his head. 

“Lemme go.” He mutters, and Eddie narrows his eyes. 

“There’s nothing wrong with- hey!” He squawks when Richie pulls his hands off of his face. “Richie!”

Richie takes a step away but stops with his back to his friend. 

“I can’t Eds- if we talk about it makes it all real and I-“ His voice cracks, and Eddie darts forward to take his hand. 

“It’s okay if it’s real, Rich. There’s nothing wrong with you.”

A shuddering breath escapes Richie and Eddie shifts to plaster himself to Richie’s back, arms firmly winding around him. Almost immediately a sob escapes his friend and he lifts his hands to cover his face.

He only lasts a moment or two before he turns in Eddie’s arms and clings to him in return, and tears of his own burn Eddie’s eyes. 

“I just- the Losers-“ He croaks, and Eddie squeezes him. 

“We love you. It doesn’t matter who you like; you’re you.”

“It’s different joking about it, but actually-“ He breaks off, and Eddie leans back slightly so he can meet Richie’s gaze. Shaky fingers wipe away his tears. 

“We love you.” Eddie insists, and Richie swallows thickly. 

“Even.... Even if I...”

“... like boys?” Eddie whispers, and Richie averts his gaze for a moment. 

“Even if I like... you.” He whispers weakly, and heat immediately rushes to Eddie’s cheeks. 

“You do?”

“Yeah.” He confirms, and Eddie’s eyes go wide. 

“Was that carving you!?”

It’s Richie’s turn to flush red. 

“You saw that!?”

“I did this morning.” He admits. “I... it’s silly but... I was wishing you’d carved it.. about us.”

Richie’s brain short circuits.

“I’m sorry, can you repeat that? I could’ve sworn you said-“

Eddie cuts him off by leaning onto his tiptoes and pressing their lips together. Richie immediately melts into it, hands flailing to reach Eddie’s hips and gently hold him. When Eddie breaks the contact, Richie whines softly in the back of his throat. 

“Come back.” He breathes, and Eddie is all too happy to oblige. 

Richie’s lips are soft -softer than he’d ever dreamed- and Eddie sighs softly through his nose as he lifts his hand to tangle his fingers at the soft curls at the nape of Richie’s neck. Richie’s hands shake against Eddie’s hips, and Eddie pulls back slightly. 

“Are you-“ His words are silenced with another gentle kiss. “-Okay?”

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to kiss you, Eds.” Richie whispers, chasing Eddie’s soft pink lips. 

When they meet again Eddie sighs once more and leans more fully into it. He’d always thought kissing would be gross -too much spit and germs- but kissing Richie all he can think about is the heat scorching through his veins and the butterflies in his stomach. 

Eddie pulls back again, enjoying Richie’s pleas when he does, and Richie doesn’t disappoint. 

“Eddie..” He whines in complaint, and Eddie giggles and pulls him back into a searing kiss. 

“You’re so cute.” Eddie giggles, and Richie makes a noise of complaint and chases his lips. 

“Come back here, spaghetti.”

“Don’t call me spaghetti!”

“But you’re my spaghetti. My Eddie spag-“ Eddie shuts him up with another kiss. 


End file.
